


You Lost Your Chance

by Nicercylover108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom!Percy, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Torture, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercylover108/pseuds/Nicercylover108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment and tell us what you think.</p></blockquote>





	You Lost Your Chance

"I didn't do it! I would never betray you like that!" Percy yelled desperately.  
Zeus looked at the son of Poseidon and glared. "I am deeply sorry, Perseus, but there has been proof that you were a spy for Gaea. For this betrayal, you shall be banished to Tartarus."  
Percy looked around the room, at all of the faces he had trusted through out many life or death experiences. They were all expressionless, except for Annabeth, whose features where marred by anger and absolute disgust.   
How could he betray us like that? Annabeth thought angrily.   
The king of the gods spoke again. "Since we are fair, we will hold a vote for your banishment. Out of the gods, who says Percy is guilty?"  
Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Zeus all raised their hands.   
"Who says Percy is not guilty?" Zeus asks.   
Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Artemis all raised their hands.  
Zeus asks, "And for the demigods who say that he is guilty?"  
Many hands rose, some even that belonged to people Percy didn't know. When his eyes settled on Annabeth, his heart dropped. She looked at him, with hate, anger, and disgust smoldering in her stormy gray eyes, making them almost look black. She slowly raised her hand, high.  
No. She wouldn't. I'm not guilty. Percy thought.   
It felt like his heart was being ripped apart, he could practically feel Annabeth walking all over it.  
"And for the ones that say he is not guilty?"  
Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper, Nico, and Thalia raised their hands along with a few of his other friends and other campers.   
Zeus looked at Percy. "Any last words?"  
The son of Poseidon stared at all the gods and demigods who voted for his exile in the eye. Then his gaze shifted to Annabeth. "You will regret this, when you remember my fatal flaw. When you realize you were wrong. I will return, just you wait"  
In a flash, Percy was gone.  
-line break-  
ANNABETH'S POV  
One year after Percy's banishment   
Annabeth walked into her empty cabin, tired after training all day. She glanced around the room, and her eyes rested on an Iris message. Of Percy. In Tartarus. She stared, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene playing before her:  
Percy was chained to a wall, Kronos and the rest of his army before him. Kronos laughed, and waved his hand. Instantly, a tank filled with water was placed right in front of Percy.  
Percy can breathe underwater, this isn't torture, Annabeth thought.   
Percy glared at it, but she knew he was terrified. The king of the titans pushed Percy forward, dunking his head into the tank. 5 seconds passed. 20 seconds past. Finally, Kronos jerked Percy's head upward by his hair. He was coughing up water, and even some blood. His body shuddered, his eyes fluttered. Percy's powers didn't work in hell.   
He deserves this, Annabeth thought, before slashing her hand through the Iris message.   
-line break-  
2 years after Percy's banishment   
Annabeth was walking towards the beach when she saw someone. She was shocked to see that it was Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. He was staring at the sea in longing.   
"What are you doing here, Jason?" Annabeth asked him.  
Jason looked up at her slowly, anger, betrayal, and disgust evident in his blue eyes as he looked at her.   
"I just wanted to be alone. And I also broke up with Piper." He answered.  
"Why?"  
A flash of pain crossed his face but it quickly disappeared. "I've been thinking of someone who I really miss. I fell in love."  
Silence.  
"Annabeth," Jason said. His voice was angry, no, furious. The tone scared her. She had never heard it before. "My fatal flaw is power, just like Thalia, Nico's is holding grudges. Yours is pride."   
Annabeth nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.  
Jason looked at her dead in the eye, his blue eyes were so dark they almost looked black.  
"Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty."  
With that said, Jason stood up and walked away.  
-line break-  
3 years after Percy's banishment   
Annabeth pulled her jacket around her, It was cold on Olympus. Apparently, the gods had a very important announcement, and only a few were here to listen to it. Thalia, Jason, Reyna, and Leo stood next to her, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Piper on the other side. Grover was here to, he had just walked through the doors. Zeus flashed in, a grim expression on his face.  
"For the past three years, we have been carefully looking into Percy's past in our free time. We studied his thoughts and actions, and it has been made clear to us, that we were indeed wrong to banish Percy. Kronos hired a son of Hecate, Jesse Adams, to disguise himself as Percy Jackson by using magic so that he could frame Percy Jackson." (A/N: Jesse, if you read this, we are sorry for turning you into a bad guy. You just have that bad guy look on you man. XD)   
Annabeth was shocked. Percy was Innocent? He was coming back?   
She stared at Jason and watched as a single tear trickled down his cheek. Grover broke the silence. "When is he coming back?"  
That was a good question. She needed to apologize. "In five hours. Be there to greet him, all 12 Olympians will be there to see him."  
-five hours later-   
Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Thalia sat at the arena, waiting for the return of Percy. Mrs. O' Leary was laying on the dusty ground next to them, her head resting on her paws. Suddenly, her head jerked up. She narrowed her eyes, and took a suspicious sniff. Then, barking madly, she raced a way, stumbling over her excitement.   
Grover gave a small smile. " She only acts like that when she greets-" His eyes got wide. He bleated in excitement. Annabeth looked over at Jason and saw his eyes brimming with tears. Jason never cried. "PERCYYYY" Grover yelled and then trotted away, closely followed by the rest.  
They got to the top of the hill, and saw Mrs. O' Leary bounding around someone, someone with curly, chocolate brown hair, and sea green eyes. "Whoa, girl. It's okay, I'm really here. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."   
Percy looked up, and smiled when he saw his friends. Annabeth looked at him. His eyes were darker, all the mirth that was there before was now gone. He had a scar too, beginning at his jaw, and ending at his collarbone. Somehow, it just made him more attractive.   
He wasn't as muscular as he was before, he lost a whole lot of weight, and he lost his tan.   
Grover and Nico were grinning, and Percy came over and slapped each of them on the back, greeting them each. "Grover! Long time, no see!" Grover gave him a man hug.   
"Good to have you back, man."   
Nico shoved Grover out of the way so that he could hug his cousin. They looked at each other for a minute, some kind of message passing between them. Percy's eyes grew darker, and he whispered to Nico his thanks. What for, Annabeth wasn't sure.  
All the other girls hugged him tightly while Leo and Frank gave him a fist bump.  
Jason was next in line. He leapt on to him, crushing him with a bear hug. Percy buried his head in his chest and murmured something to him. Jason smiled, and kissed his forehead. Annabeth realized that Jason is at least two heads taller than Percy.   
Annabeth felt a spark of jealousy in her. She waited for Percy to turn to her, greet her, and maybe, if she was lucky, kiss her. But he turned away, and walked towards the gods, who had appeared behind them. "Percy," she called.  
Percy turned towards her. "What do you want?" He said in a cold tone.  
He glared at her, and when she didn't say anything, he started to walk back to the gods. Annabeth was confused. Why didn't he greet her? He loved her. She looked at Piper for answers, but Piper glared at her, and turned her attention to Percy. He was ticking them off as usual.  
-eight months later-   
Annabeth did everything in her power to have Percy back. But it was already to late. He had confessed that he was in love with Jason.   
The respect that Annabeth had for Jason disappeared. It was soon replaced by hate.  
She still remembered what Percy had said to her...  
-flashback-  
"Percy! Please talk to me!" Annabeth pleaded.   
"What do you want to talk about, huh? There is nothing left to say!" Percy snarled at her.  
"Please! Just give me another chance!" Annabeth begged.   
Percy looked at her in the eye, his green blazing with anger and betrayal.  
"You lost your chance." Percy said.   
-end of flashback-   
It was the middle of the night. Annabeth grabbed her invisibility cap and went to the  
Poseidon cabin. She had to see Percy.   
She sneaked inside and saw something that she never wanted to see.  
Laying on Percy's bed, all sweaty, naked, and panting, was Jason and Percy. Percy rested his head on Jason's muscular chest and Jason had his arms wrapped around Percy's slim waist.   
Just seeing this broke her heart into tiny million pieces.   
-two months later-   
Annabeth still hoped that Percy would come to his senses and realize that he still loved her. Like, come on. They did everything together. He still loves her.  
-two years later-   
But, oh, how wrong she was.  
Because two years later while she was staying at her apartment, she received an invitation to Jason and Percy's wedding.   
So the rumors were true. Jason really did ask Percy to marry him.  
At the wedding, Annabeth tried really hard not to break down and cry. Jason was wearing a black silk toga, showing that he was the husband.   
Percy looked amazing in a beautiful white silk toga. This showed that he was the 'bride'. (A/N: XD)   
-five years later-   
Annabeth was still in depression. She was taking care of Jason and Percy's son, Jackson Daniel Grace. Jack for short. He was a perfect mixture of his parents: golden blonde hair, beautiful sea-green eyes, Soft cheekbones, a strong jaw, a straight nose, and full shell-pink lips.   
Just seeing those three happy together broke her heart again and again.  
She still remembered Percy's words.  
"You lost your chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell us what you think.


End file.
